1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate and a display panel having the display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate having improved mechanical strength, decreased light leakage, and a display panel having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an LCD panel having a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The color filter substrate faces the TFT substrate. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate, and an orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is varied in response to an electric field formed by an electric signal, thus, light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer is changed. A column spacer is formed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate to maintain a gap between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate. A liquid crystal layer is interposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate.
When a plurality of column spacers having a constant height are formed on substantially the entire area of the LCD panel, an acceptable height variation of a liquid crystal receiving space is determined by compressibility of the column spacers. When a cell-gap of the liquid crystal layer is restricted by the compressibility of the column spacers, the height margin is restricted by the compressibility of the column spacer.
In addition, when friction caused by the compression of the column spacers having the constant height is increased, the column spacers do not recover their original shape which increases light leakage caused by the compression of the column spacers